


The meetings of the waters

by sjlhtjz



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjlhtjz/pseuds/sjlhtjz
Summary: Arthur meets Bill in another way......minor setting adjustment of this movieLofter: 一痕残影此处就是留档，以lofter更新为准





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“噢，不！”

亚瑟啐了口浓痰，嫌弃地丢掉了还剩最后一点奶泡的咖啡杯。这玩意儿就像那些该死的上等人，一直飘在最上层，毫无作用，直至下层的咖啡尽数消耗殆尽，它们就只能孤零零在杯底打个旋儿，在底层没磨好的豆渣的衬托下显得越发膈应人。

又是糟糕的一天。

好吧，也不尽然。因为放假的原因，本应繁忙嘈杂的周一早晨，街道上连个人影儿都没有，格外空旷，配合着苏格兰常年阴沉的天空，倒也是种莫名美丽的荒凉。不过放假嘛，放的都是正经生意人的假，可不是他们这种人的。妓院今天倒是格外热闹，许是因为放假，昨晚一反周日的冷清，那些吵吵嚷嚷肥头大耳的蠢猪们硬是跑出了赛马场种子选手的风采，推推搡搡往他们院的窄门里挤，有些恨不得把门拆了或者直接翻墙进去，当然了，后一种只会被乔治扔出去，像只会飞的猪那样，想想那画面也挺美，可惜这些种猪都还是有脑子的。

亚瑟在心里颇为遗憾地叹了口气，决定还是先去看看玛基怎么样了。

那把小骨头可怜兮兮地蜷在被窝里，面色是一如既往的惨白，即使在睡梦中也不停发着抖，眼角被那头老肥猪磕出的淤伤还没好全，亚瑟沉默地把女孩往被子里掖了掖，对进来看望的两姐妹摇了摇头，而后起身带上了房门。

“还是得给玛基找个正经大夫来。”亚瑟柏克莱克说，后者苦着脸应承下来，把杰费森是个正经大夫，不过只会看花柳病这种话全吞回了肚子里。毕竟在亚瑟的妓院里，勾心斗角基本没有，虽然整天吵吵嚷嚷小矛盾不断，可本质就是一家人。玛基是个善良的好姑娘，平日里人缘不错，大家可都盼着她好起来，包括他自己。

今天可能是斯坦因的幸运日，因为他还真给找了个人回来，一个异乡人，自称比尔。  
比尔见到亚瑟时，后者正端着一碗油滋滋的面吸溜地欢。‘这算个奇景了。’比尔想，毕竟放眼英伦三岛，甚至整个欧洲大陆，这都算不上什么日常食品，许是这里养了些西西里岛来的偷渡客吧。那个岛可尽出些貌美手巧的人儿，这么一想亚瑟眼光也不算太坏。比尔脑子随眼睛转了一圈，亚瑟一边听着柏克莱克说着两人的相遇，一边就着面赤裸裸把来人从上往下打量了一圈。

他不太高，好吧，至少跟自己比起来，是的，矮了那么一头。有着短却相对服帖的头发，深褐色。噢，这可稀奇了，还真是个异乡人，他们这儿盛产卷发以及金发，让偷渡来的西西里人很是稀奇了一番，毕竟这种特征跟这个国家的南边格格不入，反而更像是这些偷渡客自己国家的人。胡子不错，那一圈精心打理过的胡渣让来人看起来多了几分斯文，与精明。

说真的，亚瑟边嚼着最后几口面边想，再普通的游医服也掩饰不了这人眼里的精光，更别提藏在衣服之下的那股子傲慢劲，根本是从骨子里爬出来的。

能把玛基治好就行，闹事的话，按他们这些上等人的套路，可得讲究着点来，不如就把人请到乔治的武场，毕恭毕敬行个礼，然后挨着不会见伤的地方狠揍一顿好了。想到这儿，亚瑟咧了咧嘴，把手放红皮裤上蹭了蹭，又想了想，拿毛领子给抹了抹嘴，挤出一个干巴巴的微笑，伸出手道，

“亚瑟，欢迎来卡美洛，姑娘们会喜欢你的。”至少后半句是真心话，亚瑟暗道，姑娘们会对任何能治好玛基的人感恩戴德，当然了，只要这人守规矩，他也可以跟姑娘们想法一致。

比尔瞄了眼半悬在空中满是茧的厚掌，以及从腕关节向上蜿蜒起伏的青筋，小心翼翼后退了半步，欠了欠身，道，“比尔，很高兴见到你，不过现下我对一位叫玛基的姑娘更有兴趣。”

亚瑟咧嘴笑了，“那你可得好好看看她。”，一把抓住来人，往里走去。

亚瑟嚼着草根，倚着门框，出神地盯着不远处的游医。男人随身携带的小箱子可真是个好家伙，雕刻繁复精美，简直叫嚣着快来抢我。打开更是不得了，瓶瓶罐罐、各色见过没见过的工具，挤挤挨挨却又齐齐整整地罗列在这个三层小箱里。打从进门男人就没停过，修长纤细的手在药箱里摸索个不停，现下干脆摸出根银针......

“喂！”亚瑟被柏克莱克的一声惊呼刺激回神，一把上前抓住男人的手腕子，稍稍用力，只见男人皱了皱眉，却也没呼痛。

‘算他有种。’亚瑟心想，道：“我以为你是来救人的？”亚瑟瞄了眼额头被贴了诡异符文的玛基，交握在胸前的双手缝隙被塞了株不知名的草药，觉得这男人当骗子技术实在糟糕。

“我是，”比尔放下银针，“整个卡美洛怕是也只有我能救她了，吾……大人。”

“大人？”亚瑟哈哈一笑，手上力道不减，“我可不是什么大人，您才是，我就是个妓院长大的混混，妓女们当年给了我奶，我总得还点什么不是。您看，这就是我们这儿的运转法则，简单得很。”说着，握着男人腕子的手又加了几分力。

比尔仿佛毫无察觉，抬头望向硬压着火气的金发男人，道：“这个女孩可不只是磕碰了点伤，害她受伤的人有问题，很可能他老婆学了个半吊子的巫术防止他偷吃，他不知道，反而把这女孩给害了，伤口会一路从皮肤溃烂到骨子里，等发现不对劲的时候，她可能已经是一具白骨啦。怪可怕的，不是吗？”更可怕的是，比尔心道，要不是有你这个半神血统在，就妓院这股子阴暗潮湿劲儿，这女孩小命早被黑暗之神给啃光了，哪里留得到今天？

亚瑟皱了皱眉，想着把这神神叨叨的骗子先痛揍一顿再甩出妓院，然后自个儿出门找个真正靠谱的大夫来。还没等他行动，男人用另一只手指了指亚瑟心脏的部位，道：“你该对此深有体会才对，大人，毕竟，您可做了二十多年的噩梦。”

亚瑟愕然缩手，刚想骂柏克莱克多嘴，就对上了男人的眼睛，那双狡黠的眼里明明白白写着，我什么都知道，听我的就对了。

一阵熟悉的惊悸感奔腾进心脏，亚瑟下意识捂住心脏，踉跄着退后了两步，在昏迷前只听到柏克莱克的惊呼。

这下可好，柏克莱克愁眉苦脸地想到，带了个异乡人回来，不仅没把玛基治好（噢那可怜的女孩可还在床上瑟瑟发抖呢！），亚瑟居然也跟中了邪术似的昏倒了。乔治冲进来时怒火冲天，被一帮手下拉着才没让那来历不明的异乡人血溅当场。

这都可是些什么事儿啊！柏克莱克抱着脑袋，颓然地倚在墙角，任由布鲁默默地走近，勉力用自己瘦弱的肩膀环住年龄和块头都他大了几倍的男人。

护院里，乔治面色不善，手下早已将来路不明的家伙团团围住，这人倒也不慌，反倒细声细气劝起乔治来，说什么亚瑟可能又陷入了噩梦，许是卡美洛邪神这次卯足了劲要带他去黑暗之地逛一逛，可亚瑟现在太虚弱啦，玛基这可怜姑娘耗了他不少心力，他不知道罢了，得先把他从梦境里拉回来，总之就是一堆在乔治听来不知所云的屁话。要不是忌惮这人会些跟他的话一样让人云里雾里的邪术，乔治早叫人把他打出去了，怎会留他在这里胡说八道。

“怎么样？”乔治问一脸凝重把杰费森送走的湿棍子，后者苦着脸摇摇头，回想起房里汗流得都快把床单淌湿了的亚瑟，以及口中喃喃的什么剑啦， 湖中仙啦，神魔之争啦这些个怪里怪气的玩意儿，只觉得亚瑟肯定是被院子里看上去弱不禁风的外地人给下了什么迷魂剂，不禁对男人又恨又怕了起来。

乔治跺跺脚，决定先去看看亚瑟的小命还在不在他脖子上，然后再回来教训那个古怪的异乡人。天知道换个老大能不能嬉皮笑脸插科打诨干过那些维京人，他可不想自己一手培养出来的小胚子就这么没了。傻子！一帮傻子！柏克莱克犯浑，亚瑟这小子也能跟着中招！

但等乔治进了屋，看见比十个玛基还壮实，却比玛基哆嗦得还厉害的亚瑟，他却什么气话也说不出来了。这是亚瑟啊，他叹着气想到，这小子从一把瘦骨头长成今天这个壮实样，攒的金币也从一小盒变成成袋成袋，从呆头呆脑任人打骂长成如今这个能屈能伸、服软没用再来硬的样儿，唯一没长的却是那颗软不拉几的心，明明是头狼，遇到妓院人的事，就变成护崽的母鸡，那样子比小时候护着金币的样子还着急。

乔治自东方而来，虽不同于自己国度那些虔诚的真龙信徒，可在他第一次见到亚瑟时，内心就有个声音告诉他，这人便是守护这片土地的龙的化身，他有着龙的眼睛，那竖瞳里不熄的光是卡美洛的生命之源。

“你知道了，对吧。”那个异乡人不知何时也走了进来，乔治愕然转身，正对上含笑望着他的男人，“无论你承不承认，你东方的血液里流淌着预言的力量，所以你从见到亚瑟第一眼起便知他与众不同。亚瑟不是个有狠劲的人，但你无法不向他低头，因为有个声音告诉你，因为他是命定之人，终有一天，整个卡美洛，不，整个盎格鲁萨克逊，都要向其低头。”

轰得一声，屋外惊雷直下，暴雨倾盆。

乔治惊觉，维京人的遭遇只是个信号，卡美洛要变天了。


	2. Chapter 2

“你曾攀爬到这个世界的顶端吗，亚瑟？”

摇头。

“你应该去的，那是属于你的王座。”

“可……”亚瑟刚想反驳，便感受到唇上的一点温热。对面的人面目模糊，按在唇上的手指也给人一种模糊的触感，某种遥远的温暖，遥远得仿佛他记忆中出身之时所感受到的女性胸脯的柔软，又似是这个世界诞生之日起微风卷起的海浪。

全数的疑惑都融化在唇齿的湿热中，亚瑟觉得自己仿佛从雪山之巅滚落至密林深处，冰火两重天，涔涔而下的冷汗瞬间蒸腾殆尽，无穷的热意自唇齿间渗出，蜿蜒进四肢百骸，酥麻感顺着脊柱一路向下，亚瑟下意识蜷缩起脚趾，口中溢出断断续续的破碎呻吟……

“你是谁？让我看看你的脸……”

“不，亚瑟，你要自己想起来，这是属于你的记忆，你要自己把它找回来。”

“可是……”

“没有什么可是，亚瑟，时机未到。亚瑟，时机未到。”

亚瑟猛地坐起身，大口喘气，浑身透湿，仿佛刚淋过盛夏的暴雨。耳边还回响着那句，时机未到。

有姑娘忍不住哇地一声哭了出来，被湿棍子和柏克莱克拉着才没直接扑到亚瑟怀里去。亚瑟这才回过神，乔治一直紧缩的眉头终于稍稍松动，在场的众人皆是长舒了一口气。亚瑟环顾四周，只见那异乡人含笑抱胸，斜倚着木头柱子歪头望着他，仿佛一点都不惊奇他会醒来，仿佛知晓他曾做过怎样不可告人的梦境……

“好了，你们的头儿醒了， 那小姑娘也有救了，这下总能放开我了吧。”异乡人打破了沉默，无奈地抖了抖藏在宽大袍子下的手链和脚链，看向乔治。乔治挥挥手，布鲁心不甘情不愿小跑着去给男人开了链子。亚瑟望着一边活动四肢一边哀嚎的男人皱眉，总觉得男人其实可以轻易挣脱这些链子。‘他是故意的’，脑海里蓦地冒出一个声音，‘他就是想看看你的反应’。亚瑟摇摇头，想把这些无关紧要的想法甩出脑袋，“到底怎么回事？”

“说来话长，亚瑟。”活动开了的男人大步朝亚瑟走来，一路上接受了无数或惧或疑的目光，“但来不及了，只好长话短说，你的生父是尤瑟，那个被囚禁起来的卡美洛的王。”

卡美洛王城地牢

“尤瑟”，沃迪根无意识地捏着大拇指的戒指，望着地牢里熔成一尊石像的男人，蹲在地牢外，毫不在意被污水浸湿的袍子，“听说比尔找到了你的儿子。”语毕，男人神经质地笑了起来，疯狂地让戒指在指关节处转来转去，不一会儿就有殷殷血迹顺着戒指内侧流出，顺着男人掌心一道陈旧的伤痕滑落，啪地一声融入地牢的黑水中，消失无踪。

“你的儿子，亚瑟。我可真是期待见到他啊，尤瑟。”


	3. Chapter 3

卡美洛的暴雨连绵数日，异乡人自从说出了那个惊天秘密后的夜晚便消失无踪，仿佛从未来过。要不是玛基已经能下地走路了，柏克莱克简直怀疑自己是不是做了场梦。

“比尔绝不是自愿消失的，一定是有人带走了他，我得去救他！我的命是他捡回来的！”亚瑟的吼声在妓院下方的密道内回荡，可乔治全然不为所动，抱胸道，“那也是他自作自受，他看着可就不像个单纯的游医，亚瑟。柏克莱克好骗也就算了，你？你已经出过一次事了，我不允许你在我眼皮子底下再出事。”

“可是……”

“别想讨价还价，亚瑟，否则我也可以把你锁起来。无论你是不是这片土地的真龙之神，你就这么出门简直就是去送死！你没见过来巡查的黑甲兵吗？是谁每天嬉皮笑脸地送着那群瘟神，亚瑟？是我吗，不，不是我，是你！当初可是你跟我说，这群家伙不好惹，能对付就别起冲突，你忘了？即使你的父亲是那个尤瑟又怎样？他现在可是被关在那个皇城的地牢里呢，你想怎么样？冲上去大喊‘我是尤瑟的儿子，给我开门，放了我父亲’吗？你觉得你那个皇叔会答应吗，人可是他关进去的。”

亚瑟目瞪口呆望着难得多话的乔治，男人匀了匀气，继续道：“而且你怎么确定那个叫比尔的就一定是个好人？你怎么知道他不是你皇叔派来给你假传讯的？登基大典那天你没看到皇城守卫有多森严吗？那个男人既然有本事逃出来，神神叨叨治好了你跟玛基，那他十有八九是自己选择神秘消失的，说不定话带到了，那个怂蛋就吓得自己逃命去了。你还去救他？你现在自身难保，亚瑟。你皇叔不会放过你的，你也该学学那个怂蛋，可别管这个破院子了，赶紧想想往哪儿逃命去。”乔治越说越气，没好气地瞪了亚瑟一眼，转身出了密道，一挥手进了武场加训手下去了。

亚瑟神色一暗，无言地走出密道，柏克莱克在密道口欲言又止，两人无声地在雨里站了一会儿，望着雨顺着屋檐滚落，不一会儿两人脚边就形成了一汪小水潭。  
“柏克莱克，你是在哪里遇到比尔的？”

“亚瑟……”

“就告诉我。”亚瑟皱眉。

“密林，山上那个密林，你还记得布鲁他们喜欢去捉迷藏的那个岩洞吗，就在那附近。我看到里面有火光，以为是哪个贪玩的小孩偷偷跑出来了，想去逮人来着。”柏克莱克搓了搓手，局促不安道。

“我要再去一趟密林，别告诉别人。”亚瑟坚定道。

“可……”

“不管那个叫比尔的为什么要找上我，又为什么消失，我都得弄个清楚不是吗？你既然是在那里发现他的，那他说不定又回到了那里。逃命也好，陷阱也好，我总得去看看，人家可是冲着我来的。”亚瑟说着说着，咧嘴笑了，“我可不信我连那个弱鸡都打不过，会妖法又怎样？他不是说我是尤瑟的儿子。就别告诉别人，如果明天早上我还没回来……再让乔治来找我。”

柏克莱克长叹一口气，望着亚瑟的背影消失在雨里。

密林岩洞

比尔无言地坐在石椅上，听着血滴滴哒哒顺着指缝滴落的声音与洞外声势浩大的雨声融为一体，而后消失不见。异乡人自嘲地笑了笑，“还是不行啊，亚瑟，谁都不是你，你才是那个被选中的人。”


	4. Chapter 4

“在这个世界，凡人是不配有姓的。”

亚瑟不记得是哪个妓女妈妈这么跟他说过了，又或者是哪个被他揍了以后心有不甘的贵族嫖客。自他出身之日便是个无姓之人，这没什么奇怪的，也没什么好抱怨的。他不过是个被父母遗弃的小可怜儿，顺流而下，在遇上瀑布直接滚下去玩完儿之前被人给捡回去留了条小命，已经算命大了。长大了也没什么抱负，能混口热饭吃就挺好，顺便再攒点金币，保护一下院子里的人。说到底，姓这玩意儿有什么用呢？不过是证明你从哪里来。他们这些人从哪里来可不重要，非得说的话，亚瑟觉得自己该姓布鲁克（Brook），毕竟他是被人从河边捡回来的。可他现在得知自己可能姓潘德拉贡（Pendragon），全卡美洛最高贵的姓氏，代表着无上的权力与荣光，是个凡人无权说出口的存在。

亚瑟脑子一团混乱，只想赶紧找到男人问个明白。他握着根从武场顺来的棍子，摸索着被厚厚的落叶堆起来的路。他吸了吸鼻子，总觉得闻到了一股若有似无的血腥味，可一路上并没有看到任何血迹。正觉得奇怪，脚下却仿佛被一双无形的手抓住，亚瑟晃了两下，想跳开，却挣扎不开，反而被整个拖着坐到了地上，并一路朝泥潭里陷去。他下意识想抓地，却也是徒劳，只听得哗啦一声，地面上的泥潭仿佛凭空长了张嘴，将他整个人都吞了下去。

泥潭下不是如亚瑟所想的深重潮湿的泥土与无尽的黑暗，睁开眼，亚瑟意外地发现自己被吞进了一片湖底。他呼吸自如，与陆地无异，可无论如何挣扎，就是无法上浮。挣扎地蹬了两下腿无果，亚瑟干脆放弃挣扎。‘哈，可能我真的是尤瑟的儿子，但显然是个没神力还要困死在湖中的儿子。’亚瑟自嘲道。

“尤瑟之子。”一个声音凭空钻进了亚瑟脑中。

“谁？你是谁？”亚瑟奇道。

“传说之人，依北而立  
春雨终落，万虫齐鸣  
日光终回，绿叶荫蔽  
众山之巅，春分再临”

亚瑟正听得一头雾水，只见湖心深处有光影闪烁，便下意识游了过去。待他靠近，光影变成一张男人的脸，那张曾出现在他噩梦中的脸。男人若有所觉，蓦地回头，亚瑟想惊叫，可只吐出一连串水珠，鼻腔里涌起一股窒息般的痛苦。亚瑟无声地咳了几下，才发现这光影如同镜子一般，照出了某地的画面。

男人在某个阴暗潮湿的地方，却身披华贵的裘皮，长长的衣摆逶迤在地，‘简直比姑娘们还讲究’，亚瑟撇嘴想到。男人的侧脸看上去瘦削苍白，整个人只能勉强撑起宽大的袍子，可直到他回头直视亚瑟，亚瑟才发现男人有张俊美却阴沉的脸，一 双眼睛尤为可怖。眼眶血丝遍布，眼角发黑，咧着的嘴角要笑不笑。男人仿佛穿过镜子感知到了他的存在，微微侧身，露出了他身后被挡住的石像。

亚瑟浑身一震，因为若不是在梦里见过石像上那张脸，他兴许会赞叹石像雕工精 美、栩栩如生，可石像赫然是尤瑟，他的父亲的脸。石像以一种沉默的跪姿呈现， 亚瑟不禁想到比尔说过他父亲被他皇叔囚禁了，那男人一定就是他的皇叔，沃迪根了。可他的父亲，他的父亲为何会变成一尊石像？亚瑟脑子里的疑问越堆越多，简直要炸开，就在这时，他的脑海里蓦然响起一个陌生男人的声音，“你是来取石中剑的吗，亚瑟？从你父亲的背上？”男人说完，便嗤嗤诡笑了起来。亚瑟脑子里有千百个问题回旋，可他不仅发不出声，连脑子都仿佛被人钳住似的，男人笑得更加厉害，“湖中女巫为何不直接把埃克斯之剑（Excalibur）给你呢？何必舍近求远，还要来皇叔这里，不，来你父亲这里拿这把剑？亚瑟，你要知道，你拔出剑的那一天，就是你父亲真正的忌日。”

“哦不不，可别这么看着我”，男人望着亚瑟在水中惊惧变形的面孔，笑道，“这是你父亲送给自己的诅咒，可不是我，亚瑟。他当初对妖巫医的一战可没有世人想得那么成功，妖巫医留下了潘德拉贡的血脉永远不能共存的诅咒，所以你和你父亲，只能活一个。这么多年了，亚瑟，这么多年，你侥幸长大了，可你的父亲却永远只能是一尊石像，而且还注定要被你亲手杀死。”沃迪根说着说着，嘴角竟流出血来，男人的脸随着镜像开始扭曲，但他浑然不觉，依然道：“来皇城吧，亚瑟，让我亲眼看看你是如何弑父的！”男人的面孔彻底扭曲，而后消失不见。

亚瑟像来时一样，突然被一股力气托起，回到了泥沼之上。他狼狈地吐掉吃到嘴里的泥土，只看到比尔捂着尚未结痂的伤口站在他面前。

“比尔。”亚瑟轻唤道。

“你都知道了，我的王。”比尔难得地面露忧伤，全然没了初见时玩世不恭的笑脸。

“不，我还不知道，你是谁。”

比尔闻言，面带怀念道，“可真是有缘，你第一次见我时，我学艺不精，被师傅踹到了武场外面的泥潭里，狼狈不堪，你倒好，跑过来拍着小手咯咯直笑，说我像条老泥鳅。从那以后，老泥鳅就成了我的外号，全皇宫的人都这么喊。你母亲嫌你调皮还教训了你一顿，可有你父亲护着你，没人能把你怎么样。”

比尔望着一脸吃惊的亚瑟，微微一笑，仿佛忘了还有伤在身，干脆找了块树叶干爽的地方坐了下来，继续道：“谁能把你怎么样呢，亚瑟？维京人不是也拿你没办法。”

“你都知道。”亚瑟皱了皱鼻子。

“我当然知道，五年前，卡美洛最大的妓院，有个男孩声名鹊起。这个妓院有全卡美洛最貌美的姑娘，可却也有全王城最凶的护院。嫖客们晚上还在温柔乡流连，白天可能就会因为得罪了姑娘们而被暴揍一顿，可揍完又会恭恭敬敬把人往家里送，叫人不敢声张，那些夫人们还当你是在街上见义勇为把她们丈夫给护了回来。”比尔说着说着，忍不住笑开了，“可真有你的，亚瑟，全王城有多少达官显贵家的夫人想招你当护院？就这样还能把妓院弄得这么红火，连维京人都拿你没辙。要姑娘还要挨拳头，你可是头一份。”比尔边说边摇头，嘴角却有止不住的笑意。

亚瑟边挣扎着从泥滩子里爬起来，边撇嘴道，“我可是被这群姑娘给奶大的，可不能忘恩负义。”亚瑟望着自己身上干爽的棉外套以及崭新的红皮裤，吃惊道：“自从遇见了你，我可能真开始相信自己会魔法了。”

比尔望着男人一如小时候的好奇神色，无奈道：“你要真是会魔法，就该干净来治好我的伤。”

“你受伤了？怪不得我一路都闻到一股血腥味。”

“.…..不，亚瑟，我的伤口不至于能有这么大反应。”比尔盯着亚瑟茫然的脸，坚定道：“你的力量在觉醒。”

“哈？就因为我隔着老远闻到了你身上的血腥味？”

“不仅如此，湖中仙主动邀请你下去。沃迪根已经感知到了你的存在。亚瑟，你的力量在增强。上次晕倒是你力量突然冲上来导致的，你承受不住，实属正常。可你不能一直这样懵懂，你必须拔出那把剑，你不能被自身的力量吞噬，你得学会控制它。”比尔说完，止不住咳了起来，腰间的布料又渗出斑斑血迹。

亚瑟小心翼翼靠近了比尔，见男人没有拒绝，将手掌轻轻放在男人的腹部，皱眉道，“告诉我，我的力量能治好你吗？”

比尔闻言，望着昔日印象里小小一团的男孩已趋近成熟男子的侧脸，道：“别傻了亚瑟，背我回去，我把药箱藏在妓院里了，黑甲兵应该没搜到，既然你已经遇到了湖中仙，也看到了沃迪根和你父亲，那我们必须得想想怎么进皇城，还有怎么才能既保住你父亲的命，又让你拔出石中剑。”比尔长叹一口气，接着道：“这一天终于是到来了，当初我武艺不精，箭术倒是不错，可仍旧没能救得了你，眼睁睁看着你顺流而下，被湖中仙庇佑而不至于丢了小命。现在我还是救不了你，你反而能救我一命了，亚瑟，你是天选之子，记住这一点。不要忘了，世人等着你拔出剑的那一刻，上天已经为你选好你该走的道路。这意味着你无论如何也得掌握你的这股力量，你不能输。无论再做多少噩梦，无论这股力量要把你拽向什么地方，你都不能屈服，因为你无路可退。”

亚瑟沉默地听完，半晌，嬉皮笑脸道：“这次，你会一直在我身边吗，老泥鳅？”

比尔无言地望着男人的笑脸，闭上眼，也是微微一笑，“当然，亚瑟。你是我的王，我不能再把弄丢一次了。”


	5. Chapter 5

亚瑟背着伤口渗血的比尔回到院子里时，平时喧腾嘈杂的院子难得没了声音，乔治的脸黑得堪比前两天布鲁弄糊的锅底，姑娘护院们都窃窃私语，只有玛基噗嗤一声笑了出来，道：“我说的吧，亚瑟准是给咱们找守护神去了。”

“玛基小姐高看我了，能治好小姐的病不过是侥幸，亚瑟才是那个真正能守护别人的人。”比尔在亚瑟背上咳了几声，谦虚道。

柏克莱克顶着乔治燃烧着滔天怒火的眼神把药箱递给了亚瑟，后者头也不回地背着比尔大步走回了寝室。

“你确定你能把自己治好？听说医生通常治自己的水平都蛮糟糕的。”亚瑟坐在床边，看着比尔精致的药箱又一次在自己眼前弹开，打趣道。

“如果您能将自身的神力借予我，自当不胜感激。”比尔当然听出了亚瑟话里的调侃，故意文绉绉道。

“哦？”

“普通的创伤我自是能治好，可这伤口是魔法导致的，只有魔法能治其根本。”比尔正色道。

“你去干了什么，给自己弄了这么个伤口？”亚瑟皱眉，语气里满是不赞同。

比尔闻言露出苦涩的微笑，沉默不语。亚瑟眉头紧锁，手臂青筋暴起，简直不知道拿这条狡猾的老泥鳅如何是好。他大概猜到对方是为了他才受了伤，但从一开始男人身上那股子对一切了然于心的态度就让亚瑟有些窝火。他是尤瑟之子又怎样？这么多年，他龟缩于妓院，对于王城之事也仅停留在黑甲兵不好对付、维京人来了这种市井之人皆知的程度，今天莫名其妙被人灌了一通预言，还隔空见了他的皇叔和成了石像的父亲，说不惊讶是不可能的，亚瑟觉得自己的接受度已经相当良好了，他当然可以理解乔治的怒火。比尔的身上有太多谜团，可他什么也不说，总是摆出一副你只要听我的便好的态度，怎么能让人不生气？亚瑟现在自是相信比尔是为他好了，可乔治他们可没见过湖中仙什么的，也没像亚瑟一样，多年来饱受噩梦的困扰。这条老泥鳅这种态度，除了加重大家对他的怀疑外，根本没什么好处。

比尔望着亚瑟阴晴不定的神色，自是知道他在想什么。半晌，他开口道，“我本想去替你探一探黑暗之地，可那片土地拒绝了我。守护女巫说，那片土地不接受除你之外的任何人进入，也就是说，你要一个人去黑暗之地。”

“黑暗之地？”

“就是你噩梦里总是出现的地方。那里有着整个卡美洛最深沉的黑暗，白天它会荫蔽自己，只留下阳光照射的黑暗之影，没有人能找到它的入口所在。而到了夜晚，就是那里魔力最强的时刻。你要于午夜的开始进入它，被它吞噬，学会掌控你身上的魔法，想办法在里面活下来，当第二天日光再临时，你才能被活着送出来。否则，没有任何人能进去救你，守护女巫也不行，如果你死在里面，女巫只能带回你的全尸。”

亚瑟听完，想也不想就吼道，“那地方这么危险，你一个人去干吗？要不是那见鬼的森林不认你，把你吐出来了，你是不是就整个人化在里面，连块骨头也找不到了？”

比尔哑口无言，为亚瑟探路是他该尽的义务，他从没考虑过自己如果牺牲在里面会如何。能如何呢，卡美洛有无数人愿意为亚瑟牺牲，至少他院子里的那些人就是。可看着腾地一下站起来，气势汹汹，整个人身形简直有自己两倍大的小狼犬，比尔相当识时务，笑嘻嘻道，“我自然是做好了万全的准备，我的王。去只不过是去碰碰运气，可事实证明，那片土地除了您，谁都瞧不上。”

亚瑟气哼哼甩着胳膊，压根儿不想再信这条狡猾的泥鳅所说的任何一个字。万全的准备？连个药箱都不带，根本就是去送死的！亚瑟越想越气，觉得在对方眼里自己估计压根儿还是二十年前那个丁点儿大的小孩，他倒好，突然冒出来就要为自己牺牲，谁他妈的在乎！就是个老疯子！  
亚瑟越想越生气，又不能放乔治进来揍人，比尔见状，好笑地摇摇头，从药箱里取出一把雕着繁复咒语的小刀，轻轻拽住焦躁的小狼犬的爪子，唰地一划，

“嗷！”亚瑟刚喊说着老泥鳅是不是真疯了，一想到乔治可还在外面摩拳擦掌，吓得赶紧闭了嘴，望着自己左手掌心并不深的伤口皱眉道，“你又要干嘛，老泥鳅。”

“说过了，我的王，如果您肯助我一臂之力，不胜感激。”说完，狡黠地眨眨眼，伸出舌头，对着亚瑟掌心的划痕舔了上去。

亚瑟在感受到掌心的那一点湿热时有些失神。他依稀记得幼年时也感受过如此的温度。那时他的手还是小小软软的一只，岁月尚未在其上刻下印痕，有人曾将小心翼翼将那双手包裹在自己宽大的掌心之中，带他走了很长很远的路。

如今，掌心的那一点温热仿佛烛火，照亮了亚瑟支离破碎的记忆。

“老泥鳅……我想起来了……我想起你是谁了。你是潘多拉贡百夫长的儿子，你的父亲是我祖父的护卫……”亚瑟失神道。比尔望了望怔楞的亚瑟，放下手，道：

“对，十二岁那年，我亲眼看着他死在我面前，死在战场上，从那以后你接过我父亲的权杖，开始守护你父亲，其实我年龄比尤瑟还小，却非要拿他当弟弟。你出生那年，我二十岁，你父亲便派我来守护你……”

亚瑟觉得脑子里的记忆碎片在一块一块被拼上，接着道：“可小孩子有什么好守护不守护的，你发现自己根本就是当了我保姆。你一开始气不过对不对，压根不想理我，觉得自己在尤瑟身边辛苦的八年都成了泡影，觉得我父亲压根不想再重用你了，所以你经常就是把我甩王宫后面的小树林里让我自己玩，天黑了再抱我回来。后来被妈妈的侍女发现了，告诉了妈妈，妈妈又告诉了尤瑟，你本以为这下子完蛋了，自己带着弓箭去找尤瑟，跟尤瑟说让你死个痛快得了，父亲却哈哈大笑，说尤瑟之子本应接受自然的试炼，你做得很对，他没看错你。妈妈也在一旁笑，根本没有怪你的意思。”

“是，”比尔闭上眼，仿佛沉入过往，“那一刻，我将忠心彻底交付给了尤瑟。他是天生的领袖，亚瑟，可你只会比他更出色，你注定要被史书铭记。所以我在心里发誓，从此，我要好好保护你、教导你，决不能让卡美洛的太阳陨落。”

“奈何黑暗来袭，”屋外，梅根的声音蓦地响起，亚瑟和比尔俱是一惊，望向双眼如同鹰目的女孩，“好呀，尤瑟之子；好久不见，比尔 塞格泰瑞（Bill Sagittary）。”梅根轻挑嘴角，露出一抹耐人寻味的微笑。

比尔长叹一声，“您不惜附身也要来见亚瑟了吗，预言者西卜琳（Prophetic Sibylline）。黑暗之地是否已无光明容身之处？沃蒂根那邪秽的触手是否已经染指您的栖身之所？”在亚瑟尚未反应过来的的时候，男人说着说着，突然右手握住左肩，左膝跪地道，

“真神，您看见那熔岩之地迸发的火星了吗？您踩过门口那火苗跳动的炭盆了吗？这些都是太阳之子为您流得眼泪啊。愿您安好，望您庇佑天选之人——尤瑟之子，亚瑟王（King Arthur）。他是卡美洛无法替代的命运之子，他的降生代表着太阳神的意志。我，比尔 塞格泰瑞， 愿以我那永远沉埋于黑暗的迈锡尼先祖之名起誓，永远追随、守护、忠心于命定之人，请允许我为您献上肮脏的半人之血，刻下这永不可破的誓言。”

亚瑟只听得一声皮肉绽裂的声音，只见比尔将之前划开自己手掌的小刀猛地插进他的左臂，一声不吭，只是微微皱了皱眉，并且对要扑过来止血的亚瑟微微摇了摇头。血液仿佛有意识般汇入刀上的花纹，隐隐有光华闪现，最后消失于刀具之下。亚瑟目瞪口呆，而‘梅根’却是笑了。

“塞格泰瑞，你终不再是天上的星座，为了人类之躯落入土里，却也是洗清了你的家族所有的罪恶。可你从此不再有射出流星之箭的可能性，从此，你的箭，无法再成为天上的箭了。”说完，预言女神西卜琳缓缓走向比尔，轻轻将右掌置于男人的头顶。光华自‘梅根’掌心流出，一点一点烙进比尔的左肩，结成某种繁复的纹路，而本沉入刀里不见的血液竟一点一点顺着刀具渗出，重新滑回了比尔的肩膀。

“这个咒语终是完成了，塞格泰瑞。你守护了命定之人，而命定之人也将庇佑你。”西卜琳说完，踱步到一脸茫然的亚瑟面前，轻轻握起他的手掌，摸了摸那道还新鲜着莫名不流血的伤口，笑了。

“尤瑟之子，第一次，你的掌心被命运割开；第二次，你的掌心被爱人割开；而当第三次你的掌心被割开之时，便是你成为卡美洛的化身之日。你要用你的鲜血向卡美洛的众神效忠，告诉他们你会为了守护这片土地而付出一切。一切，你明白吗？”

“我……”

“如果有一天你死去，比尔 塞格泰瑞也会跟着一起死。”女巫轻飘飘突出这句话，而亚瑟则是瞪大了眼睛，不可置信，他想嚎叫，可仿佛被一股蛮力掐住了嗓子。

“不要提问，新王。这是塞格泰瑞的宿命。他刚刚把自己的生命送给了你。你可以享有两个人的血液，你的身体里有了成倍的血。即使别人杀了你，只要塞格泰瑞的血不流尽，你就还有生还的希望。”

“那……如果有人杀了老泥……我是说比尔呢？”

“他将为你而死。这是他的宿命。他是你多余的一条命。不仅他没有选择，你也没有。尤瑟之子，你必须接受。献祭是他洗清罪孽的唯一方式。”‘梅根’说完，突然双目失神，踉跄了两下，向床倒去。

亚瑟伸手接住了差点倒下的梅根，望向不远处的比尔，一脸的疑惑加愤怒。比尔倒是又恢复了从容，笑嘻嘻道：“今天可真是个好日子，本来只想沾沾您血的神气，少遭点皮肉之苦。现在可好，语言女巫来了，我终于完成了该完成的誓言。从此小的命就真的是您的啦，吾王。”说完，还行了个夸张的礼，疾步出了院子。

“来找我吧，亚瑟，来追逐我。”亚瑟的脑中蓦地响起那个老泥鳅的声音，可眼前哪还有那个男人的影子？

“让我用半马之躯教会你奔跑，让我送你进入黑暗之地，吾王。我的箭自此只能为了守护您而用了，它们只能落到土里。吾王，我们各自有各自的宿命，是时候完成它们了。我寻找了您太多年，等这个誓言等了太多年，已经老啦，快等不动了。”

“不，别伤心，亚瑟。不要为我流眼泪，一滴也不要。握紧你的拳头，你摸到那条伤疤了？很好，跟着它吧，它会带你来找我的。”

“毕竟，我们现在是一体的了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释一下，塞格泰瑞（sagittary）是古希腊神话中半人半马的怪物，也是弓箭手的英文，可能是射手座这种……总之就是跟比尔的神射手设定迷之契合，借来一用。  
> 然后亚瑟王传说的发生时间不可考证嘛，就当是古希腊的迈锡尼文明被入侵后的时间吧，那段时间被称为希腊的“黑暗时代”。所以比尔是迈锡尼文明的遗珠，跨过地中海来见亚瑟……哈哈哈总之都是作者脑子一热瞎扯的。  
> 女巫的名字是预言者+女算命者的合体，总之就是预言的意思啦。
> 
> 拖了这么多天，终于在今天生日努力更新了一把。英国时间还没到呢嘿嘿，也算给自己的生日礼物啦~感谢之前几个妹子疯狂点kudos啊不是小红心！爱你们！也谢谢之前一直点赞留言的各位，看文愉快啊！三次元太忙但一定还是会抽时间的更新……吧哈哈哈~
> 
> 首发lofter:一痕残影，这里留档~


End file.
